


Bleeding For Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Zoro, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, Football, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Jocks, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, One-Sided Attraction, Pack, Slow Burn, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, ZoSan - Freeform, sanji gets nosebleeds, sanzo - Freeform, zoro's the alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Zoro's the alpha...and not only at school.Sanji doesn't really know much about the guy. They play football together, sure, but Zoro's always been closed off while Sanji's the complete opposite; flirty, funny, and...(well-liked).It's a rough ride for Zoro, juggling a pack and his school commitments - and his love. Sanji's going to be learning a lot, especially if he follows his nose(bleeds) and his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

I've been troubled recently, and I'll tell you why. 

My name's Sanji. I'm seventeen and the jock at Red Hat High. I say THE jock because even though I'm not the top dog - that's Zoro, captain of the football team, though he doesn't seem to care much for the popularity and only for the game - I'm the one the girls all want and and I'm the one the guys want to be. Zoro's cold and unapproachable, whereas I'm hot - mysterious - and, well, I'm always surrounded by the masses of team mates. I've had girlfriends so people know they actually have a chance with me. 

I say people to make it clear that my sexuality is undefined. 

But anyway, my troubles are - rather odd. I think it's witchcraft, or maybe - I don't know - maybe I'm just going crazy. 

But I keep on getting these nosebleeds - and they KILL me. I don't know why. It's so embarrassing. They happen at random points - when I'm at school, mostly, though some have happened while I'm at home on my own and some have happened when I'm playing with the team. It's really hindering my abilities to function. Handing in a test decorated with blood splatters really alters the definition of putting your blood, sweat, and tears into something. 

"Sanji!" Zoro shouted after me as I left the classroom, going towards the parking lot. "Sanji, the game tonight!" 

I turned to him (embarrassed), blood sliding through my fingers and down my wrist - the flow seemed to only increase when he was around and I let out a muffled curse of exasperation - "Moss-head, I'm out today," I said as if I was talking into a sheep. "Chopper can replace me." 

Zoro's jaw dropped. "You never skip." 

I wiggled my hand that was clutching my nose to bring attention to it. "Zoro, I'm OUT," I emphasised - not only were we close friends but he was my captain and if he insisted I would try my hardest to be there for him...but I didn't think I could do it today. I was so pissed at my nose and in all honesty, my anger was making me feel queasy. I wouldn't be able to play at my best and I would disappoint him. As always, the prospect of letting him down grated at me, but I could only justify myself by repeating over and over in my head - I have no choice. I really felt like I didn't. 

Zoro's brows creased and I felt like shit, felt useless, letting him down like this seriously felt like I was getting strangled with guilt. 

His brows eased up and he seemed to notice my exaggerated reaction to his expression. "It's okay," he said, and suddenly I felt better - like I was taking a breath of fresh air, like the coils of guilt had dropped to the floor at my feet. 

He took a step closer. "Go home and rest, Sanji. I've got things covered here." 

And even though - yes - I was trying to sneak away earlier to get home, at his order I felt no desire to stay and play for the game (which I had been considering through my exam until I felt a light headed). His reassurance was deep. Zoro never had been a man of many words, but his words always struck a chord in me. He was caring and he was someone you just HAD to listen to. 

Zoro must have noticed me blink a couple of times in surprise- he always did surprise me whenever he took charge (which he shouldn't considering how he was the team captain and all). I had to hold the bridge of my nose as the blood fell faster. 

"Do you need me to drive you home?" He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "We've still got a bit of time until I start practice before the game," he said. 

It sucked to be missing a game. I cursed at myself again and pulled my shirt sleeve down so as to soak the blood in it. "It's okay," I told him. He had 20 minutes until practice started and it took 15 to drive to mine - he would never get back in time. 

Zoro sent me a crooked smirk - one he never really used...one that bloomed something inside of me. 

"I'll drive," he told me, and that was that. 

-

He pulled over when we arrived and I expected him to eject me and be in a rush, but instead he leisurely unlocked his door and waited by mine as I stumbled out of it. 

"This sucks," I whined. "I wanna go to the game." 

Zoro patted me on the back before grabbing my keys out of my grip and unlocking the front door. "There's more to life than football. " 

My eyes practically rolled out like fucking beetles. More to life than football? Said by ZORO? The guy only knew sports! I was the one who understood that human relations and relationships were important - HE was the one who didn't even try to make any! I looked at him in shock. 

He paused and rose an eyebrow when he realised I hadn't followed him past the threshold of my house. 

"But - you LOVE football," I said dumbly. 

Zoro shrugged. "It's a good sport," and then he was rooting though my cupboards, "In all honesty, I thought if I was good at it, I would impress someone l like. " 

I hummed in response. I understood trying to impress someone with sports - I did it all the time, it was practically how I got all of my dates. 

Zoro had never been this open with me, so that was the meat of what I was pondering. Why would he be upfront like this now? We are friends, sure, and had a mutual respect for each other because of our respective football skills - but aside from that, we weren't the type to talk about personal things. We never got involved in each other aside from school and team events - after so many years, I couldn't understand why he would want to break the status quo. 

He dampened a tea towel to soften it and handed it to me to meld against my nose. "No one else is at home," he said in consideration, and I wondered how he knew that - though I guessed the door was locked when we entered and there were no cars outside. 

"Right," I told him. "Anyway, don't you have a game to get to?"

He looked at where I was holding the rag to my nose. "Are you still lightheaded?" 

How did he know about that? I squinted in his direction. 

He held his hands up to his shoulders. "Bab - uh, DUDE, you almost collapsed in my car. " 

Did I? I tapped my chin in consideration. Now he's mentioned it, I did feel like i was about to collapse - but right... 

Now. 

-

I groaned and hugged the covers further into myself, snuggling into the mattress. 

"Sanji?" 

I groaned in response, rubbing my face into my pillow. 

"Sanji, wake up," the voice said gently. I could recognise it as zoro's. What was he doing - in my room? 

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but my head was pounding too much and the sharp movement didn't help any. I groaned and in a rush, Zoro held me to stabilise me and laid me back down. 

"Calm down," he said. "It's good you're awake. I wasn't sure whether or not to call the hospital. "

I pulled a hand out of the covers and waved it in his direction dismissively, "I'm fine," I told him, though he just took the opportunity to grab my wrist and start search for my pulse. I didn't get why he was so concerned. 

"Zoro, go for the game. Fuck, they need their captain you idiot." 

Zoro just held my wrist. His fingers were gentle and the grip was almost ticklish when he brushed them against my wrist. 

I felt the telltale wetness of blood around my nose and groaned loudly. Seriously - RIGHT NOW? As if my life wasn't exciting enough already. I hate myself. There, I said it. 

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed, wordless. He grabbed me a tissue and we both sat in silence as I cleaned myself up a little. 

"The game, Zoro," I reminded him. 

He sighed. "You're unwell, Sanji - stop talking about it. "

"Me being ill is nothing to do with YOU and the GAME. So get lost and go do what a team captain's supposed to do." 

"What, not help out their team mate?" He said sarcastically. 

"Win," I snapped at him. "Go WIN." 

Zoro shook his head. "Don't be stubborn, Sanji - you'll make it worse." 

IT was the freaking nose bleed that appeared to be a constant of mine. 

"Zoro, duck off man. I'm tired and I really want you to leave." 

I instantly knew he'd taken offence. Id intended it as banter, but the truthful kind - the kind that wasn't meant to be mean but screamed I WANT YOU TO LEAVE GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HOUAE - his back straightened and it was almost as if he remembered where he was - as if he was in the house of an enemy rather than a friend - after having a distant, respecting relationship with him for so long I knew his tells, I knew that he was closing off on me again - and in all honesty I was too TIRED to deal with him. 

He left.

Senpai: do you guys want a continuation?? I welcome comments and constructive criticism >.< I just want to write well for you guys!!!

Do you like Zoro as the alpha?? What do you think will happen next?

Why did Zoro leaf??? :((((((((((((((((((((((((


	2. blood from the heart and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's heart bleeds.

Chopper, one of our star players (the one who I hoped had replaced me in the game), called me up that night. I could hear the bassy thumping in the background - a telltale indication of where he was. 

I didn't even need his drunken slur to confirm it. 

"S-San-jeei!" 

I was a little shocked he was calling , especially considering how his hooves always made it difficult for him to use the receiver. 

"San-je!" He shouted again. "Are you - there?" 

The first sense chopper lost when he got drunk was his hearing. It was fucking annoying to be around, but even more ducking annoying to hear through the receiver with him bellowing it at the top of his lungs right into the mic. I winced a little and pulled the receiver from my ear, squinting at my glow-in-the-dark Rolex alarm clock sat atop my diamond-studded Versace table that I had received as a gift from the king of Morocco after rescuing one of his camels. 

"I'm here," I grunted. It was soon after the game - it has probably all ended about an hour ago, if that - but I was clearly still exhausted from the blood loss. It felt weird to be missing out on a party - to not be on the other side of the phone with chopper while he was drunk...it felt weird to be alone in this room on the day of he game. 

But they weren't the only things that felt weird. EVERYTHING felt a little off. Like I was supposed to be somewhere but I wasn't - and being at the game or the party didn't feel right either - my bedroom walls looked plainer than ever and I knew the problem had nothing to do with decorating. 

But my nose had stopped bleeding soon after Zoro had left, and I took respite in that and curled under the covers. 

Chopper laughed on the other end of the line. "We won, man, and this party- is MADDDD - bro - oh, oh, I think - dammit Nami's letting people write on her tits!" 

"You can't hold a pen between your hooves." It was true - Chopper had to have many learning aids to help himself take class notes and all. And while i would usually be upset or moping over the prospect of Nami, my ex who I'd always tried to get back wth (and when she refused, i got with someone else to piss her off - always worked) showing her boobs to other people, this time i could do nothing but be TIRED. I was tired of her games and hearing about her - the disgust that swilled in my stomach was a huge surprise to me. 

'Cous Nami's tits were the best things since sliced bread. Fact.

But Chopper didn't listen to my logic, too drunk - soon hung up...and I didn't manage to ask him about Zoro, how he'd played after our fight. He was hardly some pussy boi so I doubted anything went wrong, I just...had this feeling. This DESIRE to ensure he was all right. 

I scrolled through my contacts and my thumb hovered over his name, but all I could remember was his expression when I told him to leave; all I could feel was my guilt. 

I dropped my phone near my bedside lap and lay my head back onto my pillow. 

-

A loud knock sounded through the house. 

I stirred from my sleep. The house wasn't empty but my parents hated disruption. Even if they loved answering the door, I still would've gotten it - there was something in me that implored me to move myself - so I heaved myself out of bed and tripped down the stairs. 

The silohette through the window was tall and dark - I yanked open the door. 

Zoro. 

Zoro? 

"Zoro?" 

"Sanji," he said, and his voice was a sigh. 

My nose started bleeding again as I looked at his angled, shadowed face. 

I was pretty embarrassed - wasn't sure what I should be saying anyway considering I hardly knew the guy - was low-key waiting for him to say something as I awkwardly avoided eye contact and held my hoodie sleeve to my dripping nose. 

"I - I won the game," he said. 

"I know," I told him. Pause. His monosyllabic nature hardly aided the flow of conversation. Stuck. 

"Is that all you came to say?" I asked.

He was, as always, silent. His eyes were settled on my face and I just felt more conscious about the blood around my nose - and considering I was already pissed - woken up from a great nap - and for some reason I was getting even more annoyed because he just - he just came over to tell me he'd WON and for some reason it was PISSING ME OFF - and I didn't get WHY but fuck - 

"Oh wow, thanks for that great response, O Zoro The Great. Really appreciate it. Pulling me out of bed and all JUST to tell me you'd won a game I already knew we'd won. You know what, you stupid moss-head - go back home and leave me in mine." My nose had bled through my sleeve and my jumper was no longer help mop up the flow, I could feel it running between my fingers - I took a step back to close the door - 

"I came all this way and that's all you've got to say, love-cook?" His voice was pretty monotone but I could feel his anger - it fizzled in the air and electrified his aura - and it got me SO MUCH MORE angry I literally wanted to tear his eyes out and feed them to my arse - 

"All I've got to say?" I gritted out angrily. "I've got A LOT more to say-" 

"So go on, say it," he goaded me - 

"H-how come you come around - you come around just to tell me about some stupid fucking -" i took a step toward him and shoved my palms against his chest - "some stupid GAME - don't you have a better reason to be -" and i cut myself off in anger - shoved against his chest again - some desire in me, something yearned to be fed - i wanted to hear him say a DIFFERENT reason for his arrival, though i wasn't sure what - (i wanted to hear him say he came to see me, i wanted him to want me) - I didn't know the reason, but i was ANGRY at him, angrier than I'd been at anyone in the longest of times - he stumbled a little when i shoved him again and held my wrists to his chest and i was powerlessly struggling in his damn STRONG grip - wanted him to let go, wanted to be closer - and then words were coming out of my mouth that i had no control over;

"How come whenever you're around, I - THIS happens! -" I shouted - and suddenly it seemed logical to me to go ahead and shout at him about my stupid nose bleeds - 

"Sanji -"

"Shut up, Zoro! Just -" and i struggled against his grip again, "Just shut the fuck up! I - how come i get these fucking nose bleeds - only when YOU'RE around, huh? What - what have you done to me?" My anger was unparalelled and i finally escaped his grip - or he finally let me go, though i preferred to believe the latter -

"Done to you?" he snorted. "Love-cook, you sound ridiculous right now - i think you should lay down -"

But i was quick to cut him off, a fire burning my face a viscous red, "Tell me why!" i shouted at him. "I'm in agony - and you won't tell me - WHY -"

"Because i haven't DONE anything to you. Sanji, just calm the hell down," he said in his bored tone - and then i was angry that he was getting bored by me and i didn't get WHY - i felt so useless, like i didn't understand anything anymore - and my nose was bleeding so much and he was just watching me in that cool way of his, and my fire was extinguished; the fight left me and we were, once again, quiet.

My confusion and anger at myself had taken the wheel, i was embarrassed by what i'd said - what i'd accused my team captain of. I didn't kow if i would ever be able to look at him again and it was only my pride that stopped me from being a pussy and avoiding eye contact.

My father, Shanks, stumbled down the stairs in his pyjamas. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and stopped at the middle of the staircase.

"Sanji, why are you being so noisy?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Zoro beat me to it.

"Sorry," he said. "I just came to drop something off with Sanji. I'll be going now." He handed me his school rucksack and turned towards the door.

Before he left, he looked over his shoulder. His brown eyes were iced-coffee cold as he stared me down, straps of his bag slung between my fingers. He licked his lips.

"Sanji," he muttered, "Just remember," he took a deep breath, "I would never want you to be hurt." It was quiet enough for Daddy Shanks not to hear.

And this time when he left, my heart ached with misery.

Sendosenpai: thank you so much for the beautiful comments and kudos' >.< they encouraged me so much!!! <3

did you like this chapter???? What do you think zoro gave the s-bomb? winky face 

comment below what you think he gave. lol. i've made myself curious. winky face. winky face? wonky face. micheal wonksaski

xxxxx


	3. CHAPTER TWEE - THEN THERE WAS BLOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji bleeds (shockkk).

Daddy Shanks walked me back to my room. Buggy, my mother, was waiting at the top of the stairs. 

"What was the commotion?" She asked. 

"Sanjis friend was dropping something off," said Daddy. "Go back to bed, dear." 

Mummy wasn't convinced and when I reached the top of the stairs, she grabbed my chin between her fingers. "Why are you bleeding, my boi?" 

I sniffed and wiped my nose with my sleeve. I had no idea so I said nothing. 

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close. "Dear oh dear," she said. "You go clean yourself up and get back to bed." 

"Okay," I muttered moodily. 

Her and Daddy went back to bed and I was left in the hallway, clutching Zoro's bag and hoping to high heaven that he wouldn't mention what went down today to ANYONE. I mean - I was ducking crazy. What the hell was I saying to my TEAM CAPTAIN? How could I accuse anyone of the nosebleeds? But then again, they did ONLY happen around him. As soon as I heard his car leave the driveway my nose stopped bleeding. 

Still not an excuse to blame my acquaintance, though. 

I was left in the hallway on my own, clutching Zoro's rucksack between my fingers, blood drying on my upper lip...I brushed over it with my free fingers and for a moment was glad I didn't grow a moustache or something. That would be hell to clean. 

Back in my room and I was too freaking embarrassed to even LOOK in Zoro's bag. The likelihood was he was just giving it to me to shut Daddy up. I tossed it to the side of the room and leapt into my bed. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would look in it. 

-

My resolve shattered before 4an that morning. I dragged myself out of bed, went to the hellish bag...unzipped it...felt awkward just THINKING about its owner...

The rucksack was basically empty. I mean, I thought it WAS empty - that I'd been staying up all night worrying for no reason - until 

A little gift bag connected with my hand when I was pawing along the bottom seam of the bag. It was black and had this odd furry material on it - the gift tag read 'Sanji' in handwriting I would have difficulty reading had I not seen him write it when discussing team tactics with us. 

I pried the lip of the gift bag open, fingers connecting with something inside it. I felt the velvet in my fingers when I extracted it, considered for a moment and opened it. 

The flat velvet box really SHOULD have indicated it was jewellery, but it was 4am and I'm a dumbass. Or maybe just trying to reject the obvious. I mean, getting jewellery from my team captain is ducking weird. 

Weirder than getting nosebleeds around only him or nah? 

Curiousity both killed the cat and controlled the sanji in that moment when I flicked open the box. 

A bulky brown stone was held in a net of wire, hung on a thick silver chain. The stone itself was nearly the length of my thumb, and it was relatively light for its size. The necklace had a bulky, old, handmade kind of feel. I could easily imagine a blacksmith from hundreds of years ago flattening the wire to make it - it had that kind of messy feel that gave the vibe it was made by someone who didn't know much about jewellery. 

Oddly enough, it only added to its charm. 

There was something in me that yearned to wear it: i wanted to feel that smooth, cool chain against my neck; wanted the hum of the gem against my bosom. The clasp was a horizontal S - easy to undo...

And in moments I was wearing it. If it were possible, it almost looked as if the stone had lightened to a golden colour, though I was sure it was just a trick of the light. I wondered if I looked worthy for it ; shirtless and haggard, messy hair, beautiful locket. I was cross-legged in the middle of my bedroom in the middle of the night - things were okay. 

Until I saw the gift bag. 

I had forgotten for a moment that this gift had been from Zoro. My fingers connected with the chain. Wasn't it odd for him to give me something this damn pretty? I was sure it was. But even so...I couldn't bring myself to care enough to take it off. The stone shone in the moonlight dribbling through the curtains and I grinned. 

-

Thankfully the weekend passed slowly. Daddy and Mummy were out for a lot of the time. It was their anniversary and Daddy always liked to take Mummy jewellery shopping - she hated leaving me alone for long periods of time, but as I got older she learnt to accept daddy's affection. She had worked hard for her whole lyfe and Daddy just wanted to show his appreciation. 

Thankfully that meant I had alone-time. 

No, I did not do a Light Yagami. 

Instead I lazed around and watched TV...I wondered what to do about the necklace I couldn't bring myself to take off...

Why would he want to give it to me? 

-

On Monday I'm glad not to see Zoro at school. I'm pretty sure that makes me a dickhead, because the dude just gave me a gift, took my shouting AND went out of his way to visit me because he knew I was ill. But anyway - it's Monday and I don't see him and we don't have football practice because the game was on Friday and coach gives us a couple of days off after a game. 

I'm at my locker, fiddling with the combination, when I hear someone approach me from behind. 

Usopp, captain of the ping pong team and sworn rival of the football team, leans on the locker beside me. 

"Problem?" I ask him as cordially as I can. 

For some reason which upon analysis I myself cannot explain, the ping pong team and the football team have always been sworn rivals, and Usopp and Zoro have always been rivals. I'm not sure which hatred emerged first - if there has always been a rivalry between ping pong and football at the school or if it begun with usopp and zoro - but both have been there for as long as I can remember . And of course a team always follows their captain - basically all of us hate the ping pong team, and not just because they play ping pong (which is hardly a stronger 'sport' than chess in my humble opinion). 

"None, actually," he says in a gentle and forthcoming tone. "I didn't see you playing on Fridays game. " 

Immediately I know he's up to something, but I can't really figure out what. I mean he's part of the ping pong team - we're sworn rivals so why would he be trying to make nice now?

"I wasn't feeling too great," I say stiffly.

"Right, right," Usopp says absently. His arms and ankles are crossed, leaning on the lockers behind him by his shoulder. His dark locks are the envy of all the men - they want to know how Usopp styles his ugly hair in order to recreate the look on their pubes. "You're wearing a necklace?" He asks in a tone too forced to really be shocked. "Can I see?" 

I can feel my ears heat in embarrassment. 

"No," I snap, swinging my locker shut and spinning the combination. 

Usopp trails behind me when I start to walk away. "Why not? I think it's cool. I'm really interested in older jewellery." 

For some reason I know he's lying, and it's not just because the brain span on the ping pong team can't surpass the 21st century. 

So I ignore him, like any peeved teenager would do, and he doesn't seem to like that. 

"Who gave you the necklace?" He asked, though it was hardly a question - did Zoro tell him - fuck that's embarrassing - I grit my teeth and turn on the bastard. 

"Stay the fuck away from me, ducking pube-head," I snap. 

Usopp's face tinges a little. "WHAT did you call me? You pretentious human, you shouldn't mess with me!" 

Pretentious? And WHO was the captain of the ping pong team?? Since when was ping pong even a sport? I was pretentious when he was the one who -

"That so?" I hiss. I take a step toward him as menacingly as possible, aware of the security cameras and not wanting to throw the first punch but also wanting to punch the living daylights out of him. I tower over him easily, "you think you could SERIOUSLY take me?" 

I can feel his anger and when he leans forward to smack me I land a swift, fiery kick onto his shin - 

And I'm 50% sure it breaks my foot. 

Was that guy wearing SHINPADS under his fucking uniform?? Was he always ready for a bloody fight?? What was up with him - who did that? i could hardly put weight on that foot anymore, it was pulsating woth a painful heat -

Usopp, captain of the ping pong team with the body of a parsnip, punches me. HARD. I don't know where he gets the strength from (body of a parsnip), but my body folds in two. Was that a crunching sound I heard? I hope it's not from me - the pain takes a moment to emerge - MY RIBS HURT - I clutch them and my legs tremble embarrassingly and they can't hold my weight anymore - I'm on the floor on my knees, throwing up partially-digested eggs which smell like eggs still which makes me throw up more - the pain resonates through me in waves and makes me gag even harder. 

USopp takes a step toward my hunched form, cool fingers at my throat where he grabs the chain around my neck, pulling the locket out.

It heats in his fingers - i can feel it up the chain. And my head is too foggy and my stomach twisting too hard to try and push him away, but i bat at his hand and he lets go - dropping the necklace back on top of my chest, it cools as if placed in a basket of frazen eggs - 

he laughs loudly. "What," he said through bouts of laughter, "So it's you? You're the one? All this time - and it's been YOU?" And he's crouched over too, face blotching red through peals of laughter, "YOU'RE-"

The small crowd that has formed is taking photos, I guess - I'm too focussed on the pain - but everything stills when we hear a shout...

At first I think - it must be a teacher if it's making everyone scarper - making Usopp's laughter stop - but - 

Zoro's face is scary enough to do that to a crowd, and right now he's staring right at usopp. 

Senpai: thank you for all of your encouragement to continue this! it really helps hahah :P what do you think usopp is doing???????? what do you think his roll is :P

comments make me update faster and so do Kudos'. if you like this zosan story, i have multiple others (Let Me Be The Wallpaper That Papers Up Your Room, I Don't Believe In Your Love, Crossdressing For Your Love), and i also have another Sanji-central story (Inspired By Your Love) - go check them out, i would love it!!!!! <3<3<3<3 >.<


	4. CHAPTER 4 - A MUMMY'S LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Shanks isn't the only one Mummy has loved...  
> Buggy's heart bleeds.

hey guys, had to go post this chapter elsewhere just in case it wasn't your thing! winky face

go check out chapter 3 of let me be the wallpaper that papers up your room OVAs 

sanpei studios xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Usopp’s grin gets even wider. “Ah, the whole collection! Join us, Zoro. Sanji and I were just talking about you.”

Talking? I wipe my mouth on the back of my wrist, swallowing down sour saliva. I don’t even thing I can stand – my ribs hurt so much when I breathe, I hardly think I can talk –  
Zoro takes one quick look between the pair of us before he stepped around me, putting himself between myself and Usopp. I struggle to stand and his close friend and my teammate, Luffy, grabs my upper arm and hauls me up so I’m pressing most of my weight on him.

“It’s okay, Alpha. Come with me.” He laughs. “Wow, you’re fat.”

I groan a response, weary not to stretch too much in fear of hurting my ribs further. “Alpha?” I ask.

Luffy laughs. “Well, an alpha is a-“

Chopper comes to his other side, standing on two hooves and making weird hoof gestures to Luffy. “Sanji, are you okay?” he squeaks, cutting him off.

Luffy, being dense, failed to understand what Chopper was trying to do. “Hey, Chopper. I was just explaining to Alpha what –“

“Well, I’m sure SANJI would like to hear about all of it later! Yeah?”

I’m too busy wheezing through Luffy dragging me fast and carelessly. I get swept away from Zoro and Usopp – turn to look over my shoulder after them, “Luffy, stop for a minute,” and he obeys my request, angling us a little so I can see Zoro.

“You shouldn’t worry about him, Sanji,” Chopper says from my side. I see the hulking figure of Franky sidle up to Zoro, looking down at Usoop with crossed arms.

I know I shouldn’t be worried about him, but I wouldn’t want anyone to get in a fight for me, especially if I’m just walking away – I can’t stand it, Luffy and Chopper swept me away too quickly for me to decide whether or not I would stay –

“I have to go back.”

“No!” Chopper squeaks instantly. “Um – um,” he tries to backtrack, “They’re dealing with it – really, Sanji, we should just get you checked out – you can’t help right now, you’re – you’re, um…”

“You’re like a sack of potatoes,” Luffy interjects. “Better get you outta the way before they boil you alive.” Luffy picks his nose absently while I watch Zoro watch Usopp, who’s shouting and getting no reaction from the green-head.

The logic of their argument annoys me, especially since it’s coming from Luffy who’s well-known for being a little on the mentally-challenged side. I gulp. “Zoro!” I shout. He pulls his attention away from Usopp, tipping his head slightly and his eyes meet mine, pulling away from Usopp who starts to angrily jump up and down in a bid to regain his attention. “Kick ass, you moronic moss-head!” I can feel my pride shatter – just leaving someone else to fight – “Or I’ll punch you so hard you won’t be able to walk!”

Zoro must see something in my words that I don’t. He just nods grimly and Luffy starts to drag me along with him using some inhumanly strength, following behind a trotting Chopper. I crane my neck to look for Zoro but he’s already turned his attention back to the ping-pong team captain. 

-

We’re outside of the medical unit at school, waiting for the nurse to finish up with someone else. Chopper is nibbling his hooves nervously while Luffy is casually eating raw mince with a fork, large Tupperware resting on his knees.

“Luffy,” I wince, “Told you before man, you’re being weird. Put the mince away.”

While before he would just laugh me off, this time he actually listens to me, licking the blood off his lips. 

Wow. Things are getting weird. 

We sit in silence, the clock in the background…I try to calm my breathing a little so my ribs hurt less. There’s still a pounding throb in my foot when I kicked Usopp, but compared to my ribs it’s nothing – how was that dude’s leg so hard? Another wonder of the world – I can’t believe I was beaten up so easily, I always considered myself quite physically strong and capable – for someone to have to save me like a damsel in distress…I want to groan but I don’t want Chopper to get worried and think it’s a physical ailment or something.

I was fricking DRAGGED AWAY like I was a fucking invalid – I can feel my embarrassment start to teeter. I’m gonna explode soon. I’m angry at myself for being such a weak bitch and wonder if it’s possible to transfer schools this late in the year.

-

Brooke, the nurse, looks between my dripping nose, Zoro, and the chain around my neck.

Chopper and Luffy had left when Zoro had popped by and brushed them away. They were quick to scarper, and I was quick to mostly ignore him out of embarrassment. Either way, he didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk (when was he?) frown on his brows, lips tight.

“So,” Brooke says, the dead undead. “You were punched in the ribs. Weren’t your FRIENDS-“ he looks pointedly at Zoro, “There to protect you?”

I get uncomfortable but Zoro just sharpens his eyes at Brooke. “What are you implying?” Zoro practically growls. 

Brooke grins. “Mr Row-a-noo-a, no need to get…UPSET. I was just talking to Sanji here.” And he grins – and his teeth look a little – SHARPER – than before…glistening like they had their own halos – and in that moment I watched them as they grew, longer and longer…Brooke approached me with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of rubber gloves on.  
“You’ll have to remove that PRETTY-“ he looked at Zoro, “necklace, Sanji. I fear you need an injection right there…” he points to the side of his throat where his neck and shoulder met. “I assure you…it’ll take away ALL the pain…”

Zoro grabbed my shoulder and jerked me behind him – my ribs screamed and I stumbled painfully onto my bad foot, practically hopping, wondering what the problem was –

And I looked up at the sound of a crash – Zoro had TACKLED the school nurse, “Zoro!” I shouted in alarm but he ignored me entirely, eyes sharp and getting sharper, mouth convulsing as if a child was about the tear through the flesh – his bare arms were less bare, now with long green (fur), long nails on his hands – brittle, sharp, and I looked back up at his mouth – and it’s full of the sharpest teeth, too big to fit into his closed mouth as he leapt towards the school nurse – Brooke only cackled as his eyes turned traffic-light red…

And they locked onto my gaze, I wonder how I looked in that moment – and he grinned at me with two sharp incisors; I think my heart stopped, I could feel it painfully as it stuttered, Brooke’s gaze on my own –

Until Zoro lashed out, four deep gouges on the side of Brooke’s face…

Blood fell to the blue carpet, spotting it brown.

-

“Sanji. Sanji – talk to me, Sanji.” Zoro was crouched beside me. “Sanji – say something...” He placed his head onto my shoulder. “Just say something.”

My fingers scrunched the grass. It was cool, damp. I couldn’t think too much. Zoro must have taken me away from the nurse’s office – brought me out here. That made sense.   
I couldn’t think too much. Talk too much. Zoro’s face was both a layer in the background and at the forefront of my mind. I couldn’t comprehend it but it sometimes it was all I could hear. 

“Sanji…”

“Give him some air, Alpha. That might help.”

But Zoro stayed beside me, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me.

The movement jolted my body hard enough for my ribs to burn, burn, burn – pain – red – 

And I looked right at Zoro, at his face, saw his closed mouth, hairless face and arms – eyes concerned without that glazed, hazy, PAINFULLY AGGRESSIVE sharpness from before…

He’s normal. But I know he’s not. There’s blood underneath his nails and I know it’s not his.

“Zoro…” I mutter. “What happened?”

Chopper stands behind him on all four legs. “You have to tell him, Alpha.”

Luffy looks unconcerned, “Yeah. ‘S not a big deal.” He looks at me. “It’s easy, Sanji. We’re all werewolves and you’re the Alpha’s mate.”

Franky punches Luffy in a way I know isn’t friendly – Luffy winces and looks up at Franky with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Zoro, what’s going on?”

Zoro looks pained. “Sanji, are you feeling okay?”

“Luffy just said you’re all werewolves. They’re all werewolves. You’re all werewolves?”

Zoro put both hands on my shoulders, pulling my eyes to his. “Sanji, you need to relax a little. I’ll tell you late-“

“You killed the school nurse. You killed Brooke. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. HOW THE HELL DO YOU KILL A SKELETON – fuck Zoro, this is some weird voodoo shit –“

“Sanji – please –“

“You’re all werewolves!” I shout. “I watched you KILL SOMeONE – “

“Sanji –“ Zoro’s face is screwed up in pain –

“You’re all werewolves! How the HELL is a REINDEER a WEREWOLF?” I shout. “Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK – “

Chopper self-consciously shifts to standing on two legs rather than all four –

I try to stand but Zoro pushes me back down – I struggle against his hands, swatting them away and I know he’s just humouring me when I succeed and stand up so I’m not fucking looking up at a clan or tribe or school or whatever the fuck they’re called of wolves and their fucked up murder sprees and their fucked up – LUFFY EATS RAW MEAT HOW DUMB AM I – and I fucking don’t know what I’m doing, turning around and walking away –

And I don’t know if it’s wrong of me to feel this way – but in that moment another emotion emerges along with the anger and confusion and pain, and I’m scared to admit it’s there…

Betrayal. Because I trusted Zoro – more than a friend, and I’m scared…

But that’s all done now.

SENDOSENPAI: yay guys! we find out how sanjit learns Zoro is a werewolf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 and he's the alpha's mate!!! this is awesome!!  
ahhhhhhhh  
comment what you think will happen next >.<  
it's gonna be bloody winky face


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I still go to school the next day. There are some rumours coming out about the ‘missing’ school nurse that Usopp seems to be perpetuating with his gang. I notice them watching me attentively, smirking and leaning shoulders against lockers as I walk past. One tries to trip me up and I step over his leg smoothly, not giving them any attention. I’m not sure   
if I’m angry or tired, but my ribs still ache whenever I breathe and I only take minor pride in Usopp’s bruised-up nose that I know either Zoro or Franky inflicted.

It’s easy to avoid Zoro. For the most part I stay near the bins behind the back of the school where all the kids that secretly smoke stay at. They don’t seem to appreciate the company but can’t do much about it other than watch me with a sneer. I skip classes that Zoro is in with the same tactic; the teachers are yet to discover the spot.

I do the same thing the next day. I haven’t spoken to my friends, least of all Nami, ever since the fight, and with skipping classes and all I hardly even see them. They fill my phone with spam texts for attention and I reply infrequently. I need to figure out what I’m doing and what I’m going to do with this information about Zoro. I completely believe Luffy’s words about them being werewolves. Not only did I see Zoro as a furry green beast, but Luffy was known for his blunt honesty. 

It’s halfway through third period and I’ve skipped off my other hiding place in the field to reach the vending machine near the hall. IT’s on the other side of the school where most people our year have classes so I figure it’ll be unlikely for Zoro or any of his crew to bump into me – or any of my friends. I’m not in the mood for questions and I don’t really think I have answers. 

The corridors are empty at this time. I look into the flickering vending machine and push some coins in, considering the options. 

“Sanji.”

I jump a little, startled – and then I recognise the voice. Hiding a wince, I turn my head slightly to the side.

Zoro stares at me, unblinking.

Not to sound like a coward, I’m too frightened to turn my back to him. Last time I saw him he was killing the school nurse and telling me he was a werewolf. And I was hiding his murder – I was an ACCESORY. What was I doing? I felt like I didn’t even know anymore, and Zoro started at me blankly like he wasn’t willing to tell me.

“I didn’t see you yesterday.”

I blink. 

Zoro takes a step closer and backs me up against the window of the vending machine. Our chests are a hair’s length away from each other and I shy away from him – he ends up pressing me fully against the machine, forearms on either of my sides, caging me in.

I feel a flicker of fear ignite. Zoro’s breath fans over my ear and chin and I face away from him, avoiding eye contact. Trails of disgust build in my stomach but he doesn’t push away, he stays pressed against me.

His lips press against the corner of mine, my head still tipped away from him, a whisper. He pressed them more central, harder against me, and I can feel my eyes screwed shut from discomfort. The disgust builds in me and I remain unresponsive, wooden.

I don’t know how I manage to overpower a werewolf but I manage to push him back, away, and knock him in the face with my fist. It does little more than tip his head to the side slightly, no visible pain reflecting on his face. 

He watches me out of the corner of my eye as I make my escape, making no move to stop me.

-

My nosebleeds get worse that night and I know it’s because of my mutant classmates. I grab my used nightshirt from under my pillow and ball it so I have something to soak up the blood. It’s much more than normal. I wish I knew why I really bled, but maybe it’s one of the things im better off not knowing. 

I just watched Zoro kill somebody. And then he kissed me in the corridor like some lunatic. I was more in the mood for some Rolos than a mutt-kiss.

And the damn necklace Zoro gave me. It was the cause of all of this. I should have never have put it on – what urged me to, anyway? 

The chain is too short for me to simply pull it over my head. I end up trying to undo it single-handedly, the other set of fingers occupied with staunching my nosebleed. Wasn’t this volume of blood loss dangerous, anyway? It was sticky against my fingers, having soaked through the third balled-up material I’d suctioned to it. 

My head starts to pound. I’m not sure whether to blame blood loss or stress. Who do I tell? Who do I tell that Zoro killed the school nurse right before my eyes – how do I explain Zoro killing a skeleton, how do I explain a skeleton bleeding all over me? And do i? is it the smartest move?

What was that – whatever Luffy said? Alpha’s mate. I stop myself from thinking about what the words could even mean. HE told me plainly that Zoro was an Alpha – so going to the police about the murder would surely put me in danger from Zoro, right? Unless they put me under witness protection. 

I slam my head against the wall and it helps no one. In actuality, it makes me feel more woozy than before. 

-

My sight blackens; just before I pass out the door flies open and clown shoes and voluptuous blue hair appear in the smattering darkness.

-

There’s a straining ache over my forehead. My eyelids squeeze open; the light is too much for me and they flutter shut. It takes a few more times to open them properly. I can hear the rustle of paper.

After registering that my surroundings are alien, I take the opportunity to look around. I’m in a hospital bed, and upon picking up my left hand I notice the IV tube connecting to it, red with the blood they are pumping into me. Daddy sits on a plastic chair beside me, swatting through a newspaper.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Daddy says when he notices I’m awake, though I know he’s just trying to reassure me. He leans over my body and rings the nurse call button. “They wouldn’t talk about what was wrong with you until you were consciously present, which is annoying because I AM your daddy,” Daddy grumbles. “At least they stabilised you and all.”

It takes a few minutes of silence, the sound of whirring machines, until someone appears. “My name’s Doctor Johnny,” he introduces himself. Now Sanji, the reason I wanted you to be awake before we informed your parents of your diagnosis is because there are some important questions you need to answer for us. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” The Johnny flips through his papers and takes a pen out of his pocket. “There are some boys in the waiting room; your father wouldn’t allow them in during your fragile state,” Johnny summises, “However I think it’s rather a detrimental choice, would you agree?”

“Uh…”

“Do you like dogs, Mr Vinsmoke?” The doctor’s voice is clearly on edge and pointed. I watch Daddy bristle in my periphery, sending a challenging glare to the other man.   
He’s talking about werewolves. I can see it in the challenging look in his eye. The boys outside are probably Zoro and the rest of the football team. “No. I think they’re untrustworthy and dangerous,” I reply snappily.

“Mr Shanks. There are some things your son isn’t telling you and I think that it’s necessary to his recovery you know about them.” Johnny turns to me. “Sanji, I’ve known Zoro a long time; he’s a good man. Mr Shanks…your son is mated to a werewolf.”

Johnny gives no time for him to react before he turns to me, “Your bleeding is a scent-call to your Alpha. He’s resisted you for years, and your body took charge. Have you noticed that whenever you have a nosebleed, it’s when you’re around him? Instinctually your body can sense his presence and is trying to use scent to entice him to make his move. Now this kind of prolonged and frankly life-threatening bleeding – Sanji, you would have died if your mother didn’t keep a blood pack of your rare type to hand – this kind of bleeding happens because you haven’t made that contact with your Alpha.”

Daddy is yet to react to any of what Johnny has said.

“So this bleeding…how did I decide I wanted Zoro? I don’t even think he’s attractive, I never thought he has.”

Daddy, again, doesn’t react to the knowledge that I have known about this for the whole time.

“Some things are just predestined. You meeting Zoro, you being his and he being yours. It was never something given to you so it can never be taken away. It’s just there.” Johnny hesitates. “It all starts based on mutual attraction. You wouldn’t be in this position without the distress of a rejection, even if it was subliminal.” 

“I don’t want to hear this,” I tell him.

The doctor sighs. “I think I’ve told you all I can. All else I can say is that if your blood type is so rare that if you don’t prevent future nose bleeds…you could die.”

“And in order to prevent them,” Daddy Shanks speaks up.

“Yes,” Johnny says, tucking his clipboard under his elbow. “Sanji and Zoro need to be together.”

sendosenpai: hello boyos!! an update for my faithful readers. i can't believe how much of a sleazy man zoro is!!! how will he make is up to sanji??? comment ur predictions!!

ANNOUNCEMENT:  
sanpeistudios is hiring! pay per chapter, competitve salary! contact us on our archive account (sendosenpai) or tumblr (sendosenpai-69). Message us with the header - SANPEISTUDIOS HIRING with a 300-word extract of something you've written so we get a sense of your writing style. We're always on the scout for new talent, but be sure to message us soon in order to reserve your spot on our writing team!


End file.
